


encouraged respite

by Chillykins



Series: Hubert Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins
Summary: During the Officers' Academy ball, Hubert is determined to stay off to the side and think of all that has to be done. Dorothea has other ideas.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	encouraged respite

**Author's Note:**

> hubert week day six! today's prompt is indulgence
> 
> twitter: longestyeehaw / tumblr: applecideralex

Every person with a connection to the Officers’ Academy knows about the annual ball. Hubert is no different. It isn’t until the time comes that he truly realizes how much of a waste of time it is. The professor sparing him from White Heron Cup consideration isn't much of a comfort. Perhaps if he had been merely a student looking for education he might not mind the event. Except he’s not. There’s little point in imagining what could be.

While the majority of students mingle on the dance floor, he stands back against the wall. He isn’t the only Black Eagle ignoring the social activities. Bernadetta crawled under a table some time ago, and he hasn’t seen Linhardt since the ball began. Hubert suspects he’s either seeing to his research or sleeping somewhere.

The rest of Hubert’s classmates appear to be enjoying themselves. Caspar’s dancing isn’t exactly refined, but there are still smiles and laughs around him. Petra’s movements are different from what they’ve learned -- Brigid dances, most likely -- and some students attempt to mirror her. Ferdinand and Dorothea glide gracefully across the tile with their various partners.

That brings Hubert to Edelgard. Given her status, it’s not a surprise that she has no shortage of students wishing to join her. It takes more effort than Hubert cares to admit to not interfere. While outsiders see a simple dance, he pictures all the ways an assassin can take advantage of the opportunity to be so near the Imperial Princess.

It’s not impossible for someone with ill-intentions to enter the Academy. Hubert and Edelgard are proof.

Still, it does seem unlikely that Edelgard is in any danger. She’s more than capable of taking care of herself. That doesn’t lessen Hubert’s intensity. He worries about her even when they’re not in the midst of a complex plan. A complex plan that they should be working on at this very moment, rather than losing valuable time over a meaningless celebration.

He supposes he can’t begrudge her this one night, as they have little say in the matter. It’s unlikely she’s fully relaxed, given the plot’s status, but it’s something. He can see that the ball can be a pleasurable distraction if one is invested. It may be annoying to him, but it’s a well-earned break for Edelgard. There will be few opportunities to rest after this night.

More than once, he’s considered slipping away. He doesn’t need her for some of his tasks. While it isn’t out-of-character for him to show no interest in the ball, people will be suspicious if he leaves Edelgard. So he must stay. To lessen his irritation, he looks for a way to use the event.

Unfortunately, his only idea -- prodding for information during dances of his own -- is just as likely to raise eyebrows as leaving. He pulls information through deceit. Threats. Violence. Not charming a dance partner. The very idea is laughable. It’s why, he’s sure, no one has approached him. He’s not bothered, though he has to admit having a different set of skills would be useful at present.

He looks away from Edelgard and scans the room once more. Even something as simple as patterns in who speaks with whom can be a point of interest. As far as he can tell, the variations in groupings are natural. The professor dancing with students from all houses doesn’t raise his suspicions either. Everyone -- Black Eagle or otherwise -- has been interested in them from the start. That fact is something to continue to keep an eye on, but the dancing itself isn’t a problem. He suspects they’d been just as much of an outsider as he is until the others pulled them in.

Hubert’s gaze continues its journey. It freezes in place once he notices Dorothea walking towards him. To be honest, he’s surprised it’s taken her this long to try.

“What’re you doing, Hubie?” she asks, as unaffected as ever by his demeanor that works on nearly everyone else.

“Watching for threats against Lady Edelgard.” It’s not a lie. It’s not the full truth either.

Dorothea looks back to where Edelgard is greeting a new partner. “It’s just a ball full of students. Who’d want to hurt Edie?”

“There’s no shortage of people who would benefit from her death. Some of them are in this room. The only thing holding them back is their morality.”

Shaking her head, Dorothea turns back to him. “You really are hopeless.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You need to relax once in a while. What better time than now? Indulge a little.”

“Indulge in what, exactly.”

Dorothea spreads her arms. “All of this! It’s the perfect time to unwind.”

“Tell me, Dorothea,” Hubert says, crossing his arms. “Have you attempted this same speech on Bernadetta and Linhardt?”

“Of course not. I haven’t seen Lin since the first dance, and Bernie knows what’s best for her.”

“And I don’t for myself?”

“Let me see if I can put this in a way you’ll understand. Everyone needs breaks, because if they’re overworked, they’ll make a mistake.”

“I don’t make --”

“ _Everyone_ ,” Dorothea emphasizes with a point. “Do you want to risk tiring yourself out and messing up something for Edie?”

This conversation will tire him out. However, Dorothea raises a valid point. However unlikely it is that he does work his mind to exhaustion, Edelgard’s path is reaching the point where any mistake would be damning. If he can’t do proper work at the moment, he may as well store the brainpower for when it’s truly needed.

“And what do you suggest?” he asks dryly. “Shall I mingle with all the people who avoid me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll dance with you.”

He blinks. It is an easy solution, albeit unexpected. Dorothea’s popularity may be useful. Perhaps someone will speak with her while he’s nearby, say something he’ll want to pass on.

“You’ve got that look again,” she sighs. “You’re still thinking, aren’t you.”

“If you hope to distract me so completely that I forget my role, you’ll be disappointed.”

“I suppose so.” Dorothea walks back to the dance floor, adding over her shoulder, “I’ll take what I can get, then.”

Hubert lingers at the wall for a beat, then follows. Even if no one speaks with her, he’s closer to conversations than he has been. A song is ongoing, but he sees no reason to wait for a new one. He holds out his hand, allowing Dorothea to position herself first. Once their hands are linked and she rests her other hand on his shoulder, he places his on her waist.

They settle into a rhythm. Hubert’s dance lessons had begun early as a noble. He’s not sure where Dorothea first received hers, but it’s evident she learned well. It makes it easier to split his attention. One part of his mind focuses on his feat, leading Dorothea smoothly. She hasn’t started a new conversation yet, but he needs to be ready when she does. He’s sure she will eventually.

The rest of him, though not as intently as before, keeps his senses perked for anything of value. An issue quickly emerges. When people notice him, they _notice_ him. They’re unlikely to let anything spill -- if there is anything to spill -- when they’re acutely aware of his presence. Dorothea may wind up with more of his attention than he’d expected.

“When’s the last time you took a break?” she asks.

“When I slept last night.” It doesn’t seem necessary to say just how late that hour came.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Hubie.”

“I will rest when Lady Edelgard’s work is done.”

“And if it takes the rest of your life?”

“Then so be it.”

Dorothea holds his gaze as they step in a circle. She’d once indicated a sort of jealousy and respect for his dedication to Edelgard. Is she rethinking that now?

“I’m sure even Edie would want you to make sure you take some time for yourself.”

“I have no doubt she does,” he says, “but should I disagree with a decision, it falls to me to make a different one for her benefit.”

And in this case, spending time with anything but advancing her goals is a mistake. This brief respite will be more than enough to keep him moving forward until the end.

“Well, I suppose I should thank you for making an exception.”

He shakes his head. “There’s no need for thanks. After all, I doubt you would’ve allowed me to turn you down.”

“What a thing to say,” she laughs, though doesn’t deny it.

The song draws to a close. After they step apart, Hubert gives a short bow. Dorothea’s bobbed curtsy clashes with all the nicknames she has for her noble counterparts. As far as dance partners go, he doesn’t believe there are many better.

“Thank you for breaking the monotony,” he says. “I’ll admit it would have been a waste of the night to not have one dance.” More of a waste, anyways.

Dorothea smiles. “You’re welcome. Maybe you’re not a lost cause after all.”

He chuckles. They’re about to go their separate ways when Edelgard joins them, apparently taking a break of her own.

“How did you manage to coax him onto the dance floor?” she says.

“Oh, just using some of his logic against him. I’ll let you try to figure out how to keep him here.”

“That sounds like quite the challenge.” All three know full well she only has to give the order.

“Have a good rest of the night.”

Still smiling, Dorothea walks to the other side of the room where the refreshments are. Hubert remains still. Neither he nor Edelgard move to start a dance with the new song.

“What _did_ she say to you?” Edelgard asks.

“She encouraged me to indulge myself. Her point that I put myself at risk of making a mistake should I become overworked has its merits.”

“Hubert, you _are_ overworked.”

“Gladly, for you.”

Edelgard lets out a frustrated breath. She takes his hand and places her other one on his bicep, making her intentions clear. He completes the positioning. Dancing with Edelgard is easy. All the years they’ve shared despite her three-year absence create an unmatched understanding.

“You know I value you,” she says, “which means I don’t want you overexerting yourself for my sake. Dorothea is correct. It wouldn’t hurt for you to take some time for yourself every now and then. It’s something we both need.”

“We’re reaching a critical point, Lady Edelgard. Perhaps there is a need for rest, but it’s not now.”

“I agree. But when that time comes, I expect for us both to use it. Think of tonight as a rehearsal.”

“Very well.”

It’s not an unpleasant experience, this...relaxation. Unfamiliar, yes, but something he thinks he can appreciate in the future should all go according to plan.


End file.
